Alex's leg was hurt/Encountering Dragaunus, his lackeys and the Raptors
Here is how the fight in the night begins in Equinelantis: The Return. Just as they were about to hold off the Pygmy Mummies and Whalewolves, Alex spotted them at the fight. Alexander Fox Xanatos: They're in trouble, They're gonna need my help! And so, Alex rushed outside to help them. Back with Yuna and the others, The Whalewolves were closing in on them. Princess Yuna: (blasting with her magic) It's no use, They're too many of them! Princess Twila: Where's Mommy when we need her? Just then, Alex came to the rescue and use his magic to defend them. Alexander Fox Xanatos: You kids need any help? Princess Yuna: We sure do, Thanks. Black Horn: Destroy them! As the Whalewolves begin to attack, Alex tried to protect them. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Everyone, Get behind me! Just then, One Whalewolf tried to attack Moana as he tried to protect her. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Moana, Look out! Moana: (gasps) Alex, be careful! Just as Alex fought one Whalewolf, he got bitten in the left leg as he drove it away. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Ouch, my leg! Black Horn: Aww, poor Alex. Looks like you won't be going anywhere with a broken leg, It looks like I'm outta here. And by the way, Thanks for the spell book. As he took off, Dragaunus, his lackeys and the Raptors appeared out of nowhere. Bad Rap: Time to deal with us now, Al Xanatos! Lord Dragaunus: Suprise! Princess Yuna: Oh no, We've got company! Just then, The Trademark Blue Smoke came out of nowhere. The Friendly Five: We are the Terrors that Flap in the Night! We are the dog catchers who puts bad dogs to the pound! Darkwing Duck: I am Darkwing Duck! Nega-Megavolt: I am Darkwing Megavolt! Nega-Quackerjack: I am Darkwing Quackerjack! Nega-Bushroot: I am Darkwing Bushroot! Nega-Liquidator: I am Darkwing Liquidator! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Wow! Who are those super guys? Princess Yuna: Those are the Friendly Five, Fizzlepop. Darkwing Duck: Justice Squad, Mighty Ducks, Road Rovers, Street Sharks, Extreme Dinosaurs, Assemble! Princess Yuna: Fizzlepop, These guys are the Justice Squad. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: No kidding. Princess Yuna: That's right. The members are Darkwing Duck, the Friendly Four, The InvinciBubble, Mr. Superawesomeness, The Rodent, Sour Note, Sir Pinch-A-Lot, Plank-Ton, the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy, the Gangreen Gang, Launchpad McQuack, Morgana and GizmoDuck. Grubber: Hold up. Ain't the Gangreen Gang the bad guys along with the Rowdyruff Boys? Dipper Pines: At first, Grubber, Yes. But not anymore, It's a long story. Soon, Presley Carnovan and his Mummy Guardians of Rapses came to the rescue. Presley Carnovan: Okay, Guys. You know what to do. Ja-Kal: Right, Presley! All Mummies together: With the Strength of Ra! Just as they activate their armors, They were prepared to fight. Presley Carnovan: Guys, come on! Princess Yuna: Right behind you! Suddenly, some of the Evil Knights that are awoken by Black Horn's staff fought alongside with Dragaunus, his lackeys and the Raptors as they battle the heroes. Canard Thunderbeak: Keep going, we'll hold them off! Princess Yuna: Let's go! So, Yuna and her friends got as far aways as they could. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225